1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an air-conditioning hot-water supply device in which a hot-water supply function is provided by a heat pump type air conditioner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An air-conditioning system hot-water supply device has heretofore been provided in a heat pump type air-conditioning device by installing the heat exchanger for the hot-water supply device on the discharge side of the compressor in the air-conditioning system which is a refrigerant circuit which consists of the compressor, a refrigerant switching device, a space conditioning heat exchanger which becomes a condenser at the time of heating and an evaporator at the time of cooling, a heat transfer heat exchanger which becomes a condenser at the time of cooling and an evaporator at the time of heating, and a throttle device.
In the air-conditioning system hot-water supply device which is composed as described above, during air-conditioning operation, the refrigerant gas, which is compressed by the compressor, becomes high in temperature and is discharged, passes through the heat exchanger for hot-water supply and the water is heated thereby.
According to the above-described conventional air-conditioning system hot-water supply device, the refrigerant, condensed by passing the space conditioning exchanger or the heat transfer heat exchanger which becomes a condenser, is next decompressed by the throttle device. However, the refrigerant, which is condensed with the above-described condenser, still has a usable amount of heat but the heat is not used for any purpose.